Toxic
by MissteressSnape
Summary: When the one you hate becomes the only one you desire; love can become toxic. Ice Cream anyone?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The charters in this story are not mine. Nor is the song that inspired it. The charters belong to J. K. Rowling, and the song Brittany Spears. Only thing that is mine is the plot.  
  
TOXIC  
  
"Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm Falling" Brittany Spears.  
  
Hermione took her usual seat in front of Ron and Harry, at the back of the Potions class. The boys were caught up in a heated debate about Quidditch; she only caught a few words of the discussion.  
  
"Come on, Harry, The Chuddly Comets...." But the rest of their conversation was lost to her as Professor Snape entered the classroom.  
  
Unfortunately the boys were in deep waters now, because they didn't notice who was now standing in front of the class.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now Potter, Weasley, when you are ready." His voice as cold as his black ice eyes.  
  
There was never any love loss between Harry and Snape, so what came next was not a shock to anyone. "What's the matter Snape, found out that you were skipped over for the Dark Arts position again next year?"  
  
Hermione whipped around in her seat, not believing her ears. "Harry." She hissed, almost feeling sorry for Snape.  
  
"Miss Granger." She turned back around only to be met by the Professors dark stare. In that moment she knew that this man's presence commanded undivided attention like none other. "You need not defend my ego. Another fifty points then Potter."  
  
The Potions Master wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction of knowing how much those words had heated him. How dare he even go down that road? Well, Severus would be having a chat with McGonagall later.  
  
A hush fell throughout the class at Snape's words. Gryffindor had lost sixty points and class just started. In a cloud of black robes Professor Snape turned his full attention on the rest of the class. Giving each student in turn one of his trademark scowls.  
  
"Now as you well know this is the last day of classes." There was a low murmur of relief around the room that didn't last.  
  
"However..." Ah, that got the look of fear back on their faces. "That doesn't mean it is playtime." Snape was now staring Harry down, with his coldest stare yet.  
  
With one slender finger, Snape beckoned Hermione to him. She rose anxiously, walking to the front of the class.  
  
"Here, Miss Granger." He picked up a stack of parchment from his desk and held it out to her. "Take these and see that everyone gets one."  
  
Reaching to take the papers he offered her, he brushed her hand lightly with his fingers. Oh, bloody hell, it sent chills up and down her spine. But what bothered Hermione the most as she went around the room handing out parchment, was that her reaction wasn't cased by repulsion.  
  
Finally sitting back down so lost in thought that all she could do was watch this man before her through new eyes. True she had always strived to impress the Potions Master with her work. But Hermione had thought it was because she wanted to prove to him that she wasn't just "Harry Potter's Brain" as he so lovingly put it.  
  
Yet now, she wasn't so sure. 'Wow, wait a minute is this Snape I am having these thoughts about?'  
  
This thought was brought home when she felt a warm breath stir her hair, "Miss Granger, have you heard anything I have said?" Her name felt like honey on his lips.  
  
"Um, sorry Sir, I was... I was..." Hermione fumbled for the right words to describe what she had been doing. But all she could think about where the butterflies loose in her stomach.  
  
"I believe you were just leaving, as class is dismissed." He watched through thoughtful eyes as she scurried about gathering her things. Her hand was on the door and her escape was almost made good when, "Miss Granger, do not forget to see the Headmaster in one hour." 


	2. Part 2

TOXIC (Part 2)  
  
Severus waited quietly in the shadows, for Albus to acknowledge he was there. He had been waiting for a good ten minutes now, and it was starting to get the better of him.  
  
Albus looked up for his correspondence, "Severus, why don't you sit down? They should be here soon."  
  
Sit down. Oh, bloody hell this could only mean trouble for Snape. "No, I prefer to stand. But might I ask you why my presence is needed here?"  
  
There was a twinkle in the headmaster's eyes. "Of course, Severus." But he didn't answer his question; instead he went on shuffling papers about his desk.  
  
Why, was it every time he was asked a question he did this. "Well? Why?" Severus had become tired of the guessing games. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Why not when every day of this double life of his was so uncertain?  
  
"Well, since you can't wait. You, will be taking Miss Granger on this summer." Albus watched for a sign of what he thought was hidden under the surface. But it never came.  
  
"I have never needed help. I prefer to work alone." There was a silence that seemed to last a lifetime.  
  
"It is time Severus." The Professor knew that tone, and knew it wasn't to be questioned. The headmaster had his reasons. Severus knew they weren't to be questioned.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Moments later the three Gryffindors entered the Headmaster's office. They quickly took in their surroundings and noticed the office appeared empty. Although Hermione thought that she could just make out the outline of someone deep within the shadows in the corner.  
  
He watched her from the shadows, holding his breath as he willed her not to see him. It must have worked because a moment later she turned her attention back to the boys next to her. 'Well what did you expect Severus? Stay inside the shadows too long and you will be lost among them.' The Potions' Master was well cancelled within the shadows, shrouded by his dark robes and his night black hair. Deep within his cowl his face was hidden as well. But that critical little voice in him kept telling him it wasn't healthy.  
  
"Ah, I see I have kept you all waiting." The Headmaster came down from the second landing of his office, a letter held tight within his hand. As he did so he gave the shadows in the corner a knowing smile.  
  
Dumbledore took the seat at his desk, placing the letter face up so it was in plain view. Hermione noticed it was from her parents. But why where they writing to him, was she in some sort of trouble?  
  
She shot Harry a look that could have stopped a clock. 'If he has gotten me into any kind of trouble he is a dead man.' Bad enough Snape was probably thinking she was crazy for her actions in class today.  
  
"Well, as you all know you will be leaving tomorrow. Yet you three will be doing some work for the Order over the holiday." Dumbledore looked at them over his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Harry, Ron, you will be doing some research on The Dark Arts. You can send owls to keep in touch until you, Harry, go to stay at the Borrow."  
  
Severus had to hold back a snort of disgust. If Potter and Weasley were helping the future didn't look too bright. What where they going to do stop the Dark Lord with a couple of crud comments?  
  
Ron just stared open mouthed at Harry for a moment. "What if his aunt and uncle don't let him have any owls?"  
  
"Ron, really I am sure Professor Dumbledore has that taken care of." Things had taken a turn for the better. Hermione had thought they were here to be punished, but instead they were going to work for the Order. In the shadows The Potions Master smiled with pride at her answer.  
  
"You, Miss Granger, will be staying at The Orders' Headquarters. I have already asked your parents, and they have agreed that you would be an asset." His eyes sparkled with pride in the three students that stood before him.  
  
"But Headmaster, that means that I am to spend the whole summer in that big house alone?" Her voice faltered slightly at the thought of being alone for so long.  
  
No one, accept Albus noticed Snape move from his hiding place. He closed the distance between himself and the girl in a matter of moments.  
  
"You won't be alone." The voice was like black velvet in her ear.  
  
Hermione jumped backwards with a start. Only to realize to her dismay, that she had just bumped into a solid wall of chest. That could only belong to Professor Snape.  
  
Turning around to meet his eyes, Hermione quickly realized that was a mistake, and lowered them. "Sorry, Professor." There was just enough time for Severus to catch the blush that crept across her cheeks.  
  
"What do you mean she won't be alone?" Harry couldn't keep the venom out of his voice as he addressed Snape.  
  
"I will be keeping our dear Miss Granger company this summer." There, it was out in the open, and Snape's mind felt a little lighter. And from the look he got from Potter he knew the boy was against it.  
  
'One upped you again, Potter.' Severus was really wishing the little Snape in his head would shut the hell up about now. Hermione on the other hand had a look of pure horror on her face. 'Would you look at her Severus. She is horrified at the notion of spending the summer in your presence.' Damn his conscious for pointing that out to him. And damn him for even caring.  
  
"Miss Granger will be assisting Professor Snape in some potions research. I am sure she is up to the task." At this Albus gave Severus a look that said this is the best for both of you.  
  
"I will not keep you any longer, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley will be leaving on the train tomorrow. Miss. Granger you will notice when you go back to your chambers that your belongings are already gone." Albus stole a quick look at all four of them, to make sure they were paying attention to him. "You will be accompanying Professor Snape this evening to Order's headquarters."  
  
No one said a word, as the three students exited the office. Once the door was shut and the two men were alone together Severus spoke up.  
  
"Do you really think this is necessary, Albus? I mean really she is only a child." He didn't need to look away from the Headmaster when he asked the question. After all if he could fool The Dark Lord, then Albus would be no problem.  
  
Dumbledore gave him one of his all knowing smiles, "Severus, my boy, this is best for you both." 


	3. Part 3

TOXIC (Part 3)  
  
Once again the Great Hall was decorated in the Slytherin colors. Hopefully, Snape thought to himself, it would stay that way this year. No sudden extra points for Potter and his group.  
  
Severus Snape sat quietly at the head table, not looking up much during Doumbledoure's speech. He had only looked over at the Gryffindor table once noticing that Granger was missing. Now where had she gotten off to?  
  
The thought that she might be off getting herself into trouble sprung into his mind. Although with one more look down the Gryffindor table he notice that both Potter and Weasley were there. At least that meant that Hermione wouldn't be in any kind of trouble.  
  
'Well, Severus no use getting yourself worried about nothing. After all the child means nothing to you.' The little voice ran through his head. But then he realized that being in her close company for the next three months meant she was his concern. He threw the idea at the little voice in his head as it continued to taunt and belittle him. 'She is a child and not even one who would notice you' it taunted. Of all the things this voice could throw at him why did it choose these and why now?  
  
The Great Hall was filled with a cacophony of sound, yet when the doors opened Severus' world came to a halt. There in the doorway, stood one Miss Hermione Granger, Merlin she was a sight. One that Severus wanted to drink in for an eternity.  
  
Hermione walked over to her table and her awaiting friends. Harry and Ron seemed dumbstruck, never had anyone seen this side of Hermione. Underneath her robes, which were convently unbuttoned, was a low cut cashmere sweater. It was only out done by the gray mini skirt, and black knee high boots.  
  
"Mione', you..." Harry had found his voice only to loose it again.  
  
"You're a girl!" Ron blurted out, then turning red after realizing what he had just said.  
  
Hermione ignored them and looked over to the head table. She looked up to the Head Table and met Severus' eyes with a steady gaze. Damn, he thought as he look quickly at his dish, she had caught him looking.  
  
She turned back to her friends and her meal. The rest of the evening went by quickly, and it was too soon that everyone was saying their good-byes. Hermione and her group of Gryffindors were heading out of the Great Hall.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Mione' are you sure you are going to be ok?" Ginny had become like a little sister to Hermione, and it showed now in the worry that laced her voice.  
  
"I'll be fine. I think I can handle myself against Professor Snape." Her words didn't sound all that sure even to her own ears.  
  
Ginny kept on about having to owl Hermione during the summer holidays. The boys backing her up on this, saying how they didn't want Hermione coming back next year as mean as their Potions Master.  
  
"Mione', your clothes! You didn't do this for a special someone now did you?" Ginny nodded over in Assistant Professor Wood's direction as she said this.  
  
Hermione just smiled "I'm wearing these just to get a reaction, prove I am not a total book worm." She let out a little sigh as Oliver Wood walked up to them. Great the one person who she thought she wasn't going to see.  
  
"Mione', love. You weren't leaving without saying good-bye were you?" Oliver caught Hermione up in his arms and spun her around.  
  
'Oh, Oliver, if only you could be like my dark night. Just like Professor Snape.' Now where did that come from? Hermione had a lot of these thoughts about Snape lately.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Oliver was still holding her, yet now her feet were on the ground.  
  
"Hum? Sorry, what where you saying?" Hermione had been trying in earnest to let him down easily, but she just couldn't think of a way.  
  
"Mione', I said I was hoping to spend some time with you over the holidays. But it seems I can't. So you will just have to make due with owls." His voice held the same hope Hermione heard that first time he asked her to Hogsmead.  
  
"Mr. Wood, I think it would be prudent if you took your hands off of Miss Granger." Oh, Merlin. Just the sound of the Professor's voice could push her over the edge.  
  
Hermione pulled away from Oliver instantly. 'Don't want Snape thinking we are an item. Now do we?'  
  
When she looked up to met his gaze that all famous mask was in place. Bloody hell, she would never know what he was thinking.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you can pull yourself away from this little meeting, we shall be going." He turned on his heel and walked out of Hogwarts. Severus Snape had made his point clear to her with just one sentence.  
  
Hermione gave a hug to each of her friends in turn, and then ran out to catch up with Snape. Why was it that he always had to be such an insufferable bastard? It was like he wanted people to hate him. But why, he was a good person, hadn't he saved Harry's life? He was a member of the Order; anyone who was a member of the Order was a good person.  
  
Finally at the gates Hermione reach him. "Professor, 10 points from Slytherin." Hermione's voice was so low she didn't think he heard her.  
  
"What was that Miss Granger?" Snape's voice was like ice water down her spine.  
  
"Nothing, Sir." Damn, now she had done it. Not only had he heard her, but also her cheeks were flaming red. They had to be.  
  
Without another word Severus gathered Hermione up in his arms and apparated them out of Hogwarts. 


	4. Part 4

Toxic (Part 4)  
  
Down the hall from the library Sirius Black's mother bellowed from her picture frame. She had awoken upon their arrival; Severus had hoped she wouldn't start in on one of her "Mudblood" rants. But she was nothing in comparison to the fury Hermione had unleashed upon him.  
  
Why had he done it? Was it because of what he witnessed outside the Great Hall? 'Come now, Severus. You know you couldn't bare the sight of Wood's hands on her.' The voice of reason was right once again. Looking back, Severus should have realized Hermione would read him the riot act. For Hell hath no fury like a self-righteous Gryffindor. 'Ok, Snape old boy, focus, or you aren't going to get a word in. This Gryffindor must learn her place.' Hermione's rant had reached its crescendo now, "And further more, there was no reason to act like such an arse in front of Oliver!"  
  
That was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's hump. Snape felt his cool mask of indifference fall. "Miss Garnger, might I remind you that you need to mind your manners." His voice was an inky cloud of blackness.  
  
"I... um... it's the truth!" Hermione's voice faultred slightly.  
  
He had taken all he could stand, really whom did she think she was speaking to? Severus rose from his seat as fast as a thunderstorm in summer. Closing the gap between them in mere strides, he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders.  
  
"You, silly little girl! Do you think I have nothing better to than baby- sit a love sick puppy?" After his initial anger subsided, Severus realized he still grasped her shoulders; yet it seemed his body had a mind of its own. Just the scent of her at this distance drove him mad, cutting off his ability to think.  
  
Hermione brushed up against him, in her weak attempts to loosen his grip. Severus' intake of breath was so out of charter, that it stilled her movements, but not her tongue.  
  
"Professor, you need not involve yourself in my 'love' life. Besides this was not my idea of a fun holiday."  
  
Hermione finally managed to brake free from his vice like grip, and jumped back as far as possible. He felt the room spin as she pulled away, and emptiness settled upon him once more. Severus smiled as she rubbed her shoulders where he had held her. How had it escalated so fast? After all she was only venting her venom, not anything that hasn't happened to Snape before.  
  
Severus gave her an appraising look from where he stood; when had Hermione taken off her robes. Further more why did the sight of this know-it-all standing there in utter defiance of him set in motion the stirrings of desire.  
  
"Miss Granger, I only involved myself, because you were not acting in a becoming manner." He saw how she was fighting back the hot retort that hung on the tip of her tongue.  
  
Severus old boy, you've still got it. "Where may I ask is your uniform?" He tilted his head to one side as if to get a better look.  
  
Hermione stood stock still, hands on her womanly hips; until she found her voice. "No, you may not ask. Its none of you bloody concern. Good-night, Professor." As she stormed out of the room Severus noted that she had not failed to brush against him.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hermione slammed the door to her room, causing Mrs. Black to start her ranting once again. Slowly she glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings. Hermione had wanted everything to be just right, knowing that this would be her home for the next few months.  
  
Against the far wall sat a mahogany four-poster bed; its burgundy velvet drapes hanging to the floor. She realized that it was much bigger than her bed at school. What would she need such a large bed for? Slowly her eyes came to rest on the desk next to her.  
  
There sitting on a stack of books, was what she had been looking for. A parchment envelope addressed in emerald green ink to:  
  
Miss Hermione Granger Order of The Phoenix Headquarters  
  
Hermione reached for it and noticed her hand was shaking, probaly due to the adrenaline that still rushed through her veins. No doubt Severus would have no trouble sleeping this evening. As she broke the seal on the envelope, Hermione wondered when he stopped being Snape, and had become Severus.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that The Ministry of Magic has approved the use of magic by all Order members, under aged or not. As there will be much that you will need, and will not be able to acquire without it.  
  
I also would like to ask you to watch over Severus during the Holiday. As I assume you already know that he is still within the ranks of Voldemort's Deatheaters. He has been spying for the Order for some time now, and I fear he could be found out. It would cause great sorrow to loose someone as valuable as he. I have a great deal of hope that if anyone can help him it is you. I must also ask that you never tell Severus that I ask this of you. I fear he would never forgive me.  
Much Hope,  
  
Albus Doumbledore  
  
Hermione folded up the letter, placing it in her trunk under some of her school things. All she could think as she absentmindedly dressed for bed was, 'Severus Snape was risking his life for everyone she loved. When had he stopped being a prat, and started acting the part of a hero?'  
  
Slowly she got into bed and pulled the covers over herself; trying to fight the chill that her silk and lace camisole let in. Hermione's head was filled with thoughts of Doumbledore's letter as sleep claimed her.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Today like any other day Severus, was up before dawn. He made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, only to notice that tea was already on the fire. There by the back door stood Hermione, it looked as if she were longing for something. Maybe home, maybe her friends, maybe Mr. Wood?  
  
Severus pushed the thought from his mind; there was no time to think of last night now. From this point on he would do nothing but focus on the job before them.  
  
Hermione didn't hear him walk up behind her. "Sandalwood. No sage. Maybe it's patchouli." He heard her murmuring to herself, and couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about.  
  
She didn't turn when he leaned into her to speak in her ear, "What is so interesting that you did not hear me enter the room? You never know who could sneak up on you."  
  
Hermione slowly turned, her hair brushing lightly over his lowered face. "I knew you were there."  
  
Snape noticed that her cheeks brightened slightly; that is when the realization of her muttering earlier was made clear. He had caught her trying to figure out what it was he smelt like. Merlin, she never stopped amazing him.  
  
"Well, perhaps after some tea you would be ready to start working." Severus voice held a hint of impatience to cover up his thoughts of her. Was she trying to drive him mad, standing there in just a bit of silk and lace?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A week of holidays already gone, and Ginny only received owls, from Mione', in answer to her own. She was beginning to worry about Hermione. Ginny knew she was feeling confused and lost without her friends. She also knew that Mione' didn't have an owl of her own; that is when a plan formed in the youngest Weasley's mind.  
  
Ron and Ginny were to meet Harry in Digaon Alley by noon, that day. They were going shopping for Mione's birthday present. Ginny talked them into getting her an owl, so that she may send letters to them freely without having to wait for a post to come to her first. Since it was Ginny's idea she would go with them to hand pick it.  
  
Ginny was anxious to know why Mione' seemed to act so cold to Oliver that last night at school. Maybe she would open up to Ginny a little more this summer and really tell her what was going on. 'Besides if it wasn't Oliver that Mione' was all dreamy about since fifth year, then who?' Not to worry Ginny would find out...   
  
**********************************************************  
  
Somewhere in the ruins of a castle, deep in the woods of Albania at the same moment The Dark Lord was planning something. "Malfoy, how much longer before we are ready?" His voice escaped in a low hissing sound.  
  
The eldest Malfoy stepped forward. "Master, all is in place we are awaiting word from Severus. He is the only one close enough to Doumbledore to know about the Wards on Hogwarts."  
  
There was a significant pause, and Voldemort spoke again, "Make sure he does not fail in this, Malfoy." The Dark Lord had no more time for mistakes, and it seemed that Severus was making many of late.  
  
Lucius left his master to think about the news he had brought. He knew before he came that the Dark Lord might not take his word without proof. If it came down to it he would make sure that Severus was the only one brought down for his treachery. 


	5. Part 5

Toxic Part 5  
  
Diagon Alley was full of witches and wizards this afternoon; Ginny thought it would take forever to find Ron and Harry in this crowd. She couldn't wait to go to Eyelops Owl Emporium.  
  
All week she had thought about nothing but this day. It took a lot of convincing on her part for the boys to see it her way. Ron, moaned about how much an owl would cost and that Crookshanks would most likely try making a meal out of it. Ginny quickly changed his mind by telling Ron that Hermione hadn't taken Crookshanks with her.  
  
Harry on the other hand had come around a little quicker. Maybe it was because he was her boyfriend, or maybe because he really cared about Hermione, Ginny didn't know. She was just hoping that Hermione wasn't mad because she was seeing Harry.  
  
Ginny knew that Hermione needed someone to talk to, and she would be that someone. Hermione had grown distant this year, and that hurt Ginny. She needed a way to make her open up once more, so that she wasn't alone. No one, not even Hermione could spend an entire holiday with Snape and not be affected.  
  
From where she stood Ginny saw the most beautiful sight in her entire life. As the crowd in front of her thinned her eyes came to rest on Harry Potter. 'Ok, breathe. You don't want him to think you are over anxious.'  
  
"Hi, Ginny." Harry waved and started toward her, causing her heart to beat like humming bird wings.  
  
'Anxious be damned!' Was all she thought, as Ginny ran into his arms and felt him pull her close.  
  
"I've missed you too." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and then settled his arm around her waist. "Where's Ron?"  
  
Since Harry had started dating Ginny, Ron made himself scarce. Really, or else why would he be getting new robes a week into the holiday, no one, not even Hermione did that. 'Wonder if he is angry that he has to share Harry now?' The thought played on her mind often; yet the moment Harry appeared she lost her senses.  
  
Harry led the way to Madam Malkin's where they found Ron being measured. They took seats in the front and waited. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder as her thoughts drifted to Hermione. She should have been here with them, enjoying her holiday; not cooped up in some house with that giant bat.  
  
Ginny remembered her answer to the invitation she had sent. "Sorry, Ginny, but Professor Snape said no." That was the only line on the return letter. What was so important that Hermione had to do it on a Saturday?  
  
The only other thoughts running around in the youngest Weasley's head were, 'No one paid more attention to Hermione than Oliver; even thought it seemed she wasn't interested. He claimed that he stayed on at Hogwarts as an assistant Professor, because of her, filling in for Hagrid in some of his classes. Oliver once told Ron it was to be near Mione'.'  
  
"Ginny, you ready?" Harry's voice was soft in her ear.  
  
They left the store with Ron, and headed over to the Owlry. There was a soft hooting coming from the shop, and a tinkling of tiny bells as they entered. It took well over an hour for them to go through all of the owls. That was when Ginny called from the back of the shop, "Harry, Ron, come look at this."  
  
Coming up behind Ginny the boys heard her say, "She'll love it."  
  
"Um... Ginny, what will who love?" Ron stammered as his eyes took in the great black Eagle Owl before them.  
  
"Mione', she'll love him." Ginny said pointing as if you had to be an idiot not to know what she meant.  
  
There before the trio, perched in a large cage, was an elegant owl. Ginny couldn't help but giggle when Ron pointed out, "Don't you think one giant bat as company is enough for Mione'?" He was right; Ginny thought the bird bared a striking resemblance to The Potions Master. Right there Ginny named him Professor, in honor of the git himself.  
  
After a little bickering, Ginny won out and they paid old Eyelops, leaving the shop. They each still had to get her individual presents. So Ron went off to Flourish and Blotts to get Hermione a book. Harry went to get her some potions ingredients. Leaving Ginny and Professor to go in search of the perfect gift.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hermione was hidden within the pages of a book. Nestled into the deep velvet cushions of her favorite armchair, she didn't notice Snape enter the room. Silently he stood in the corner just watching. During their week together she had grown on him.  
  
She was still a know-it-all, but there was something else as well. He had seen her take charge, making sure that all was in order. Hermione had even shown him a side of herself he doubted anyone else ever saw.  
  
A darker more lonely side; not unlike his own. She was never without a book, or her silly muggle contraption, that she called a personal CD player. They were her security blankets, much like the shadows were to him. He was learning that they really weren't that different.  
  
'Maybe it was because there was no Potter?' He shook his head at this thought and his raven hair fell forward covering his face, causing him to shut his eyes. That's when it happened, when Severus Snape's world was turned upside down.  
  
Hermione had left her chair to get another book, but she was side tracked by movement within the shadows. That is when Severus felt it; two small hands came up to brush the hair from his face. His deep ebony eyes shot open and were met by a pair of amber ones.  
  
"Professor, I don't know why you always hide yourself like this." Hermione's eyes searched his for answers.  
  
Severus heard the unspoken question in her voice. Yet there was something else there; should he dare to dream? Few people touched him, and when they did it was for a number of different reason. Aggression was one; his father was never too busy to give him a sound beating.  
  
Some out of desperation. This only brought back thoughts of those occasions when he was called upon to rescue someone from the hands of the Deatheaters. Even then they would cringe from him the moment they were safe.  
  
Sometimes they only touched him because he paid them to. Never was there any compassion behind it. Never had anyone touched him because they wanted to. 'What do you expect Severus? No one could love you, no one, but your mother.'  
  
No, that little voice was wrong this time, this touch was subtly different. Severus saw her underlying need to be this near to him. It was that sight that sent him over the edge, and into the abyss of his own need to be wanted.  
  
"Miss Granger," He hissed at her, "If you must know why I hide the way I do, so be it. It is far better to invoke fear, than court love." She pulled away shocked at the harshness of his words, but he continued, "One does not miss what he has never known."  
  
Severus wasn't sure if he was saying this to Hermione or to himself now. Feeling boxed in the Potions Master brushed past Hermione, in a flourish of black robes, and was out the door.  
  
'Always a coward when you're faced with personal questions.' Severus wished for nothing more than to escape the tiny voice, and the nosey little know-it-all.  
  
Entering the kitchen, Severus heard the steps creak and knew Hermione was behind him. Why had she followed him? And what was the miniature McGonagall's reason for asking such a question?  
  
"Sir, you can't mean that." Came the small voice behind him.  
  
Severus turned on her, and in that instant two things happened. Catching her eyes with his he noticed that Hermione's glistened with unshed tears. 'Were those tears for him?' Before he could think of a curt remark to keep her at bay, Severus clutched his left arm and gasped, as the searing pain of his false master's call took over.  
  
There was no time to reassure her. The little Gryffindor would have to wait, The Dark Lord calls. And Voldemort was never one to wait; so Severus grabbed his Deatheater's mask and robes without another word. Hermione stood there in silence trembling at the sight of a 6'3" robed bringer of death.  
  
Then there was a loud *POP* and Professor Snape was gone; yet not before he caught the fear in her eyes.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
With another *POP* Severus fell to his knee before the Dark Lord. "Master, you called." He never lifted his eyes.  
  
Voldemort took notice of the reverence, in his once most valuable servant. He had called Snape here to see what progress he was making, in their plot to take over Hogwarts. Yet as he looked upon him, Voldemort noticed something amiss with Severus.  
  
"When will you have the wards down?" Voldemort was eyeing Severus like a cat would a canary.  
  
"Master, it is taking longer than I thought. Please, you must allow some time." Snape's voice was pleading, just as the Dark Lord pleased.  
  
He thought for a moment, "You are granted one more year. Besides I have other plans to deal with for now.  
  
Voldemort walked around the knelling man to the door. "Severus, come see what I have for you this evening." The Dark Lord decided to test him.  
  
As they walked down the hall into the drawing room where a sight that made Severus want to blanch met them. There before them was what appeared to be an orgy. Yet upon Severus' closer inspection he saw that the only ones enjoying themselves were the deatheaters.  
  
"Severus, take your pick, and enjoy yourself." The Dark Lord motioned to the woman chained to the wall, not yet occupied.  
  
Snape looked around the room, "My Lord, I would be honored if you choose one for me." Maybe that would buy him enough time to think of a way out of this. The thought that he might have to act like the monster everyone assumed he was repulsed him. 'No, Severus, not everyone.'  
  
The Dark Lord thought for a moment. Then he narrowed his eyes and looked right at Severus, "Why can't you choose one my son?"  
  
Severus was quick thinking and he knew after years of service to The Dark Lord what he wanted to hear. "Sire, my experiences are rather..." he paused as if trying to find the right word. "limited. I would defer to your experience. Though I do prefer red hair."  
  
Voldemort gazed around the room, searching for something he knew he would not find. Finally his gaze settled back on the once loyal man next to him.  
  
"Really milord, it is as if your followers don't know how to treat your gifts." He walked over to where one Death Eater was bent over a cowering witch. "Look at him slobbering over her, exposing his bodily fluids to her. Given a moment she could take a piece of evidence and use it in a spell"  
  
"There is a science to Rape as in all things master. These beasts don't know it." He kicked the offending Death eater and walked back to his master's side.  
  
Voldemort was looking for answers, not bothering to take in the scene before him. There was no need to force Severus into performing, if he wanted to bow out than so be it. There were other more important things to take care of this evening. That is when The Dark Lord made up his mind, "Well then my son, come let us discuss what is to come."  
  
Voldemort walked from the room, closely followed by Severus. They came to a room similar to the one they had just left, except it was empty. The Dark Lord motioned to a chair near the fire.  
  
Once settled they began to talk, "Severus, my son, what is vexing you this evening? You seem distant."  
  
Snape scrambled for something, some reason other than the one that was beating at him. How would he explain to The Dark Lord, that a Deatheater, feared for a "Mudblood."  
  
"Milord, Dumbledore grows ever more watchful of me." That's it Severus old boy, give him just enough.  
  
"Not to worry. Soon this will all be over, and than you my loyal follower will take his rightful place beside me." Voldemort's eyes had a far off look to them.  
  
Severus waited with bated breath; he had known the Dark Lord far to long to think he wouldn't be told of the plans.  
  
"But master, when will we strike?"  
  
The Dark Lord, let out a low hiss, "As soon as I can take the form of Tom Riddle once more. That is where you come in."  
  
"Me, master?" Severus was afraid that his voice would give him away; yet years of spying had trained him well.  
  
"You must brew me this potion." Voldemort pulled a roll of parchment from his robes and handed it to Snape. "Do not fail me in this."  
  
Severus took that as his dismissal. He left the room and headed out of the castle, letting the night air cool his heated skin. There was a need that seemed to fill Snape, a need to once again feel her touch.  
  
There was a loud *POP*, leaving only smoke where the potions master once stood. 


	6. Part 6

A/N: Pro perficio diligo usquequague, in totus mores, in Latin means "For perfect love always in all ways. Also a Frozen Rose is the folk name for a Morning Glory.  
  
Toxic Part 6  
  
On the morning of her 18th birthday Hermione came into the kitchen humming to herself. She found Severus standing by the stove making a pot of tea. All though he didn't turn around when she made her entrance he did acknowledge her. "Miss Granger, I have been bombarded by owls all morning, and that one, doesn't want to leave."  
  
There was a great black owl sitting on the kitchen table, and all around him were boxes. 'Well now, where should I start?'  
  
There was a letter in a shaky hand, attached to a small blue present, 'Must be from Harry.' Hermione picked up the parcel and read the note.  
  
iHermione,  
  
Happy birthday! I have a feeling you are going to need some of this. So have fun and know that we all miss you.  
  
With Love, Harry /i  
  
Hermione pulled the paper off of the box, and then dug through layer after layer of tissue paper. There within the depths of the paper, lay a beautiful black satin bag. Pulling it out she felt its weight. It was like water against her fingers.  
  
Turning it over Hermione noticed some stitching. i'Pro perficio diligo usquequague, in totus mores.'/i  
  
Oh, Harry was worried about her. It was so sweet of him to care about her enough to want a lasting, loving friendship. Hermione's heart melted at the thought of how Harry had grown. He could have been bitter with all he had gone through, but no, he was unselfish when it came to his friends.  
  
The second present was from Ron; the note was also short and sweet.  
  
iMione',  
  
I thought of you when I saw this. I figured you finally needed some good bedtime reading. Although it isn't Hogwarts: A History, I hope you enjoy it. Hope you are safe, and if that greasy git does anything to make you mad just tell me. I would love to show him what I'v learned in his class.  
  
Enjoy, Ron/i  
  
There was only one layer of paper on Ron's gift, and the minute Hermione opened it her mouth dropped. The journal was leather bound and had her name etched on the cover. It must have cost Ron a pretty penny, and Hermione was thankful for such a gift.  
  
Hermione had her eye on the Journal of living dreams since the beginning of last year. Ron had remembered, and had gotten it for her instead of the Firebolt she knew he had been saving for.  
  
There was still Ginny's gift. The Eagle owl had now taken up the space on the table to her left; he had begun to nip at her hair playfully. Hermione turned her full attention to him, and was offered his leg, to remove the letter fastened there.  
  
Slowly Hermione unlaced the envelope; opening it with her slender fingers. The letter was not too long, same as the boys accept Ginny had thought of something they didn't.  
  
iMinoe',  
  
Happy birthday. I hope you like your new owl. I have also enclosed parchment and some new quills. Mione' have fun, and don't leave anything out.  
  
Love and Hugs  
  
Ginny  
  
P.S. His name is Professor./i  
  
Hermione folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. "Well, aren't you a handsome little man, Professor?" She said as the owl nipped her hair again.  
  
Severus hesitated for only a moment, getting his Deatheater mask in place, and then he turned on her. "Miss Granger, you should refrain from ever calling me a little man again." He closed the gap between them and leaned down so they were at eye level. His breath brushed her lips. "I can assure you I am many things," his eyes were dangerously narrow, "but little is not one of them."  
  
She was heady from the scent of him. It was hard to concentrate with Severus this close, especially after his last comment. "Sir," she swallowed trying hard to keep eye contact with the powerful man in front of her. Her mind was filled with the double meaning behind his words "I was speaking to my new owl."  
  
Hermione struggled to keep eye contact, and not allow her eyes to roam his form. She made to get up, and leave when his hand on her arm stilled her movements. "I think you have one more to open." Snape nodded his head in the direction of the last and smallest package, which bore the Wood crest.  
  
Her stomach rolled in apprehension; this was the gift Hermione wanted to forget about. And she most definitely didn't want to open it with Snape hanging over her shoulder. Severus picked it up, dropped it into her hands; and then turned back to what he had been doing. Leaving Hermione alone to fight her demons.  
  
Slowly she pulled back the wrapping, looking at the box beneath, as if it were a snake coiled to strike. 'I can't. I promised myself I would forget about that.' Sure, Oliver promised to give her everything her heart desired. Yet what he didn't know was that he never could.  
  
Severus moved silently and was behind her once more, taunting her. "Miss Granger, don't you want to know what it is?" His voice caressed her senses like velvet and roses; forcing Hermione to forget all about her gift as she leaned into him.  
  
Hermione jumped away from the Professor as if burnt by a fire. Snape fought to keep his heartbeat steady with her this close. "Granger, open it." His voice was deathly low as he shoved the box once more into her shaking hands.  
  
There was no way out of this now; she held her breath as she tore the box open. Snape was pleased with himself for convincing Hermione to open the gift in his presence. After all, one needs to know their enemy. 'Enemy, now where did that come from, Severus?' Before he even had time to process his thoughts, the tinkling of a fallen object brought him back around.  
  
There upon the rough-hewn table sat a breathtaking ring. Rubies, and Citrine set in platinum made up the band. 'Typical Gryffindor', was the only thought that came to Severus' mind at the sight.  
  
"Very beautiful, Miss Granger. Don't you think?" His breath stirred her hair, and she was all too aware of Severus' closeness.  
  
What was his purpose in baiting her? Did he really need to hear that her heart could never be his? When had he begun to care about whom her heart belonged to? Hermione was arousing too many questions within his mind and soul.  
  
"Yes, Sir it is. But I can't accept it." Hermione could do nothing more but stare at the ring.  
  
"Here, let me." Severus leaned past her, picking up the ring. Slowly he took her hand in his. The brush of her hand sent lightning through his body. Severus locked eyes with Hermione, and slid the ring on her finger.  
  
"I told you I couldn't wear this." Hermione hissed.  
  
He was inches away from her face now. "And why is that?" Snape still held her hand, and he wanted an answer, nothing less would do.  
  
Her eyes had gone wide with his question. "Because it isn't from the right person." Her voice was barely above a whisper. All too quickly Hermione realized what she had just said, and pulled her hand from his. Severus narrowed his eyes as if trying to see inside her mind.  
  
"And I thought I told you to keep out of my love life?" Hermione made to turn and leave, with some dignity still intact; but his voice stopped her.  
  
"Very well. We are going out later Granger. Be ready in one hour." His cool mask of indifference was back in place.  
  
She continued out of the room not bothering to acknowledge him; leaving Severus alone with his thoughts. 'What was he thinking, she was a student!'  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hermione tossed herself onto her bed, "What was I thinking?" She said aloud to the room. Looking around she noticed that Professor, her owl, had followed her.  
  
He flew to her, "Well at least one Professor likes me." Damn Oliver, and his ring. Hermione knew that Severus would be pissed if she wasn't ready to leave, in the time allotted.  
  
Slowly she dressed as if in a trance, the feel of Severus' fingers still lingered on her hand. And if they could make her feel this way with an innocent touch, what could they do to her if...  
  
"No, Hermione, you can't think of that. It will never happen." Yet her hands still lingered longer then normal when she pulled up her panties, wondering what his hands would feel like there. Would he be gentle?  
  
In the last few months Hermione had been having erotic dreams, starring Snape, yet Hermione didn't want to question his presence in her dreams. She would wake so frustrated in the middle of the night that she often took to finishing what the dreams had started. It started as just a way to get back to sleep. Yet now Hermione touched herself each evening, as she thought of her Potions Master. These thoughts were interrupted by a light breeze that reminded Hermione she needed to get dressed.  
  
There within her wardrobe were all kinds of muggle outfits. Which should she wear? Then an emerald green peasant blouse and ankle skirt caught her eye. Why not, Hermione thought as she pulled it from the hanger?  
  
With last minute adjustments to her hair, and makeup, Hermione was ready. She looked at herself in the mirror, and noticed the ring still on her hand where Professor Snape had placed it. Hermione moved to take it off but then thought better of it.  
  
'Leave it on Hermione. After all that is what Snape wanted.' Damn that silly little Gryffindor voice was right.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hermione was seething. It had been half an hour since Snape, the great git, had sent her on her way around Diagon Alley. He had just given her the list and sent her off, telling her he had things to do.  
  
'What in Merlin's name is so important that he has to do it now?' Hermione shrugged her shoulders knowing that she needed to get started shopping, or face the wrath of Snape.  
  
Within the potions shop Hermione wandered for an hour. The list of things he had given her were easy enough to find, and she had picked them out quickly. But there were things she needed for herself. Hermione sought out all the ingredients for her hair straightner, and a long list of essential oils.  
  
Finally she was ready to check out. Coming up to the counter Hermione noticed the all trademark Malfoy drawl. "When will you be getting it in Madam Savliaggo?"  
  
The witch behind the counter spotted Hermione, and cleared her throat, letting Lucious know they had company. Slowly the eldest Malfoy turned, "Ah, Miss Granger, where is the rest of Hogwart's misfits?"  
  
Hermione noticed that his eyes, while cold, roamed over her body in a most inappropriate way. Placing her items atop the counter, she answered softly, "Harry and Ron didn't accompany me, Sir."  
  
Before the conversation could go any further she paid Madam Savliaggo, and left. Making her way to where she was to meet her Professor. All the while thinking to herself how odd Mr. Malfoy had acted, never noticing him following her.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Severus had just finished sending off and owl to 12 Grimmauld Place. He smiled to himself, 'Let's see our dear Mr. Wood top that.' The Deatheater in his head said.  
  
All was going as planned, and soon this damn charade would be over. The Dark Lord would fall before the Order, leaving Severus to have a normal life once again. No more spying, or lying. No more heinous acts.  
  
That was when he spotted her, sitting outside one of the many shops of Diagon Alley. "Miss Granger, are you ready to leave. Or would you like to sightsee all day?"  
  
She visibly bristled at his near contact. Or was it his biting comments? Severus didn't care, as long as he kept her on her toes.  
  
"I was waiting for you." Hermione's eyes had grown dark as if there was a storm brewing behind them.  
  
"Come along then Miss Granger." Severus took her by the arm and led her to a quite corner to disapperate.  
  
He waited until he thought no one was watching them, Severus pulled her tightly against him, and then they vanished from sight. Unknown to Severus, Malfoy was just out of sight witnessing the whole thing.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
12 Grimmauld place was as alive with arguing as it had been that first night. 'Just who the hells button's did he think he was pushing?' There was no way Hermione was going to be able to take this the whole summer.  
  
"I can't believe you think I am some sort of servant. Fetch this Hermione. Do that Hermione." She yelled at him.  
  
Snape just watched her, knowing that her self-righteous Gryffindor nature would not allow him to get a word in. "What makes you any better than me?" Hermione's face was red with frustration.  
  
"Miss Granger, it would be prudent to remember your manners. I am still your professor, and you are my assistant." There was electricity arching across the room between them.  
  
"My apologies, Professor. I forgot I was the servant of a Deatheater." Hermione's words were sharp and had cut him deep, the impact visible on his face.  
  
Severus rose from his seat before the fire, "Enough! I think you need some time to think over your actions." He turned from her once again, letting Hermione know that she had been dismissed.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, you insufferable bastard? How dare you just dismiss me?" Hermione was insulted and hurt. Did she mean so little to him, to the cause that he could treat her this way? "You cold hearted monster!" Tears stained her voice as she fled the room in a flurry of silk. Hermione needed to get away from him, she needed to be where she could think clearly.  
  
Severus made to follow her, and then thought twice about it. Besides hadn't he behaved himself well? When all during their exchange he had wanted to stop her yelling, by kissing her senseless. Yet once again Severus was a perfect gentleman, just as he knew she wanted him to be.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
An audible gasp filled Hermione's bedchamber, there on the bed sat Professor, her owl, and a large box wrapped in forest green wrapping paper. Atop the box sat a frozen rose in her house colors.  
  
"Odd, I already opened all my presents this morning." Hermione racked her brain as she walked over to her bed. She had completely forgotten her words with Severus.  
  
Hermione picked up the box and opened it, there inside sat a set of dress robes. They were each made of the finest silk and velvet. One for summer, burgundy lined gold silk; one for winter burgundy velvet lined with gold silk as well. Both had golden gryffions with ruby eyes as the clasps. There was no card or note, and Hermione was at a loss as to whom could have sent them.  
  
It couldn't have possibly been Oliver; he had already sent her the ring. Hermione absently spun the platinum band around on her finger at the thought of it. All too quickly she felt weighed down buy Wood's actions and he wasn't within one hundred miles of her.  
  
Even though Snape had done nothing but needle her since she had gotten to Grimmauld Place, she had a feeling something was just beneath the surface. Once or twice Hermione had noticed Severus' eyes wander over her; in a much different way then when she sat in his classroom. Yet she felt that if Oliver kept sending her things, Snape's secret looks would stop.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, what chance do you think you have with him?" She had taken to talking to herself a lot since coming to Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Miss Granger, to whom are you speaking?" Severus stood looming like a dark storm cloud in her doorway. His voice caressed her senses like velvet and roses.  
  
Hermione tried to find her voice, but it was useless. Seeing him standing there, with his arms folded across his chest, made her want to feel his arms around her.  
  
That was when she noticed his cloak; it was the exact replica of the ones she had just received. But where her's matched her own house colours, his were in Slytherin house colors. They clung to his form like everything else he wore, as if they were painted there.  
  
As if he had read her mind he spoke, "I see you have opened your last gift." Severus looked around her to the bed. Yet Hermione hadn't failed to notice that his eyes settled upon her, causing her heart to jump, and begin to pound.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but did you..." Hermione turned around to gesture to the open box and its contents. She already felt the blush rise in her cheeks. She dared not turn back around to face him.  
  
"If I had known sooner of your birthday, you would have had them this morning. Be that as it may, are they to your liking?" Severus' voice was husky with desire.  
  
Severus was behind her now, causing her breath to come in short gasps. Reaching around her he grabbed up a cloak, bringing it to her shoulders. His long slender fingers coming about her throat to clasp it.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh as she leaned into him. It felt so good to be this close to him. Severus pulled Hermione tighter into his embrace, causing her to feel every inch of him. "See what you do to me." He hissed in her ear.  
  
Showing her what she did to his body. Hermione noted every hard muscle that belonged to him, until she realized exactly what it was he was talking about.  
  
Hermione pulled away in one hurried movement, and spun around to look into his eyes. She saw lust deep within them. "Professor Snape, you should leave, this isn't right. Not to mention it breaks quite a few rules about student and teacher relations." The moment he pulled away from her, Hermione regretted her words. Although her mind said it was right to stop him; her heart and body disagreed.  
  
He hadn't even flinched at her words. At least not that Hermione could notice. "I must be going. I have a meeting with the Headmaster." Severus made his leave without further discussion.  
  
Hermione threw herself on her bed, how could he run so hot and cold. Just a moment ago he was tempting her beyond measure with just his arms around her; then as if someone had thrown cold water upon her, he left. True she had been the one to ask him to stop, but he hadn't even acknowledged what had happened.  
  
Why she stopped him was an altogether different thing. 'Maybe', Hermione thought to herself, 'I'm frightened.' In the end Hermione decided to follow through the next time she had such a chance. Fear be damned! If Severus Snape ever got within ten feet of her again, she wasn't going to stop him, no matter what. After all there must be something he wants from her, the looks, the gifts; a Slytherin doesn't just give something, and seek nothing in return.' 


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the gang do not belong to me. Wish they did, but alas they don't.  
  
A/N: Yellow Snowdrop, is the folk name for Adder's Tongue.  
  
Toxic Part 7  
  
Deep within Voldemort's stronghold, Lucius Malfoy paced before the fire. "Milord, you must believe me. Severus was with that filthy little Mudblood, Granger."  
  
"Malfoy, where is your proof? Now is the time when you must put aside your differences with Severus." The Dark Lord paused for a moment, wondering if Severus had jumped ship or not. Malfoy could be over stating things, as always. The Malfoy's always had a flare for the dramatic.  
  
"Summon McNair." Malfoy waited for no further instruction, he left the room to seek out the other Deatheater.  
  
Nagini was curled up next to her master's chair, his only loyal severant. Perhaps, after all these years he had been wrong about one of his chosen. The one he trusted above all others. Perhaps Malfoy was suspicious for no other reason then his envy for the man he accused of treachery. Yet there was a chance that Snape had turned on them.  
  
Never, until this day, would Voldemort have thought, Severus Snape would belong anywhere but by his side. After all who would take such a self- conscious, sniveling, greasy git under their wing. He had given Severus a home, a place to belong; for such a gift he was owed the utmost loyalty.  
  
Yet after Voldemort's first bout with Potter too many Deatheaters to count turned tail. 'Fools all of them. But they were taught their lesson.'  
  
Voldemort's thoughts couldn't be any truer; after his fall his true servants went to Azkaban. Once he returned to power they had been rewarded; those who sought safety with his enemies were punished. Such was the end of Peter Petegrew.  
  
The fool had thought that coming back to The Dark Lord when he was found out, would gain him a lighter punishment. How little Peter knew of his master, the little help he had been was not enough for Voldemort to forget his transgressions.  
  
The Dark Lord was stirred from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. The door to the study opened, in walked Malfoy closely followed by McNair. Voldemort motioned to the darker of the two Deatheaters, "Come closer McNair." Pointing to the door his eyes in Malfoy's direction, "Leave us."  
  
Lucius, the ever-obedient "lap dog" did as he was bid. A slow smile played across Voldemort's thin lips, as the thought of how easy it was to lead such fools, flitted across his mind.  
  
McNair came to kneel before his master, "Milord, you summoned me?" His eyes never left the spot on the floor in front of the Dark Lord's feet.  
  
"Rise." There was a tense pause, there was a way to say such things, and yet at this very moment Voldemort had brooded enough to want blood. Calming his bloodlust the Dark Lord finally spoke again, "I need you to keep an eye on Severus. You are to report his every move back to me. Where he goes, who he sees." Voldemort's serpent like eyes narrowed into slits, and he fell silent.  
  
"Yes, Milord." McNair bowed his way out of the room knowing he had been dismissed.  
  
Voldemort would finally root out all those who sought to destroy him from within. He wasn't being paranoid, he was being perceptive; after all who wouldn't want the power he wielded? Only a fool.  
  
At that moment, Severus Snape, the most feared professor at Hogwarts, paced the Headmaster's office. It seemed to Albus that something more than the problem he had been told of bothered the young man that stood before him. Something that went deeper than just the spying and double life, perhaps it had something to do with Severus' new living arrangements.  
  
"Severus, you need to take a seat. Pacing will not solve this problem we are faced with." Dumbledore's twinkle was gone, now there was only worry.  
  
"Albus, you must know what this means?" Severus met his eyes, searching for some kind of reason.  
  
"I do." The Headmaster wore a grave look, a look that spoke volumes to the Potions Master.  
  
"You can't mean for me to make such a potion?"  
  
Never had Severus questioned Albus' judgment when it came to the war. This caused the Headmaster to pause, to wonder what it was that had changed the man before him seemingly over night.  
  
Albus Dumbledore never thought this day would come. The potion was so obscure that no one thought Voldemort would think of it. But he had, and now he wanted it. The Dark Lord would be restored to full power once he drank this potion, and would become Tom Riddle once more. That moment might spell the end for the Wizarding world, as they knew it.  
  
"Yes, Severus. You and Miss Granger will brew this potion. Give Voldemort what it is he seeks."  
  
"Very well. I must go retrieve a few things before I leave." Severus Snape left the Headmaster's office, heading for his dungeons.  
  
Snape just couldn't process what had just happened; the world must have gone mad around him. Should he lay his life and Hermione's life in Albus' hands? The old man could really be crazy like everyone said; or just crazy like a fox.  
  
He walked around his storeroom in a daze, there were things he needed if he was going to go through with this. Snape also needed to collect his thoughts. Too much had changed in mere moments.  
  
Would she think he had gone back to the dark side? At that moment he remembered the night Hermione saw him in his Deatheater robes. 'Merlin, she was so frightened.' Would she ever look beyond the masked Deatheater within his soul?  
  
Severus packed the last supply away and shrunk it all to fit in his pocket. Going over to the grate in his private chambers he flooed into Grimmauld Place.  
  
Gently he leaned over her sleeping form, to whisper softly in her ear. "Wake up, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione mumbled something as she turned over. "What was that?" Severus was loosing his patience; they needed to get started with their work.  
  
"Oh, Severus. Yes, right there." Her voice was husky, and full of lust. The book besides her bed was glowing with a golden light, as her words slipped past her lips.  
  
"Granger, you silly girl." Severus was shaking her by her shoulders now.  
  
She rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Professor, did you have to wake me now? I was having the most wonderful dream." Hermione said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"As important as beauty rest is to someone like you Miss Granger, we have work to do." He stalked out of the room, robes billowing behind him.  
  
Severus' harsh words had roused her from her half-sleep state. It seemed to Hermione that he was in a hurry to get to work, yet after the last comment he had made he could wait. Slowly she pulled her robe on over her crop top and sleep shorts. With one last glance at her warm bed, she left to follow Snape into the lab.  
  
Hermione entered the room as quiet as possible, as everyone knew Severus Snape was worse than Madam Pince, when it came to silence. Just in the short time they had been working together Hermione noted how enthralled he became when he worked.  
  
It was a stark difference from doing homework with Ron and Harry. There was no idle banter. No rows about Quidditch. Only a welcomed silence in which Hermione could study Severus without interruption.  
  
"What are we making, Sir?" Her voice was not above a whisper, and her eyes rested on Severus' face.  
  
"The Headmaster thinks it best to provide The Dark Lord with a certain potion. Be that as it may, you will need to start preparing these, Miss Granger." Severus pointed to a glass bowl filled with Yellow Snowdrop root.  
  
Hermione felt his eyes follow her as she moved to the seat opposite him. Taking up the mortar and pestle, she started on her task. It felt good to busy herself after the dream she had just had. With Severus sitting this close to her, his scent invaded her senses; causing her dream to invade her mind.  
  
"Professor Snape, may I ask a question?"  
  
His eyes never left the open book before him, "Just one, Miss Granger?"  
  
'Was that a question or a statement? How did I ever have such a dream about this snerky git?'  
  
Severus cleared his throat impatiently, "Well, Miss Granger, the question?"  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry Professor. What are we brewing?" Her eyes shone with a thirst for knowledge.  
  
Hermione noticed the moments hesitation before Severus gave her an answer, "The Elixor of Rebirth." There was a matter-of-fact tone to his usually silky voice, which made Hermione uneasy.  
  
'Why on earth would Dumbledore want Voldemort to have such a potion?' The Elixor of Rebirth restored those who were close to death to their original state. This could not be a good idea. No this was worse than a bad idea; this would mean that Voldemort would be back to full strength.  
  
"Miss Granger, you are not working." His voice came from right behind her, and then she felt the world start to spin.  
  
Severus covered her hand with his long lean fingers, and started to grind the herbs within the mortar. His body was pressed close to her back and Hermione felt every hard muscle and plain. 'Merlin, he was a big man.'  
  
Hermione leaned back into his body, taking comfort in the fact that he was making the first move. Severus smelt of winter and magic, and reminded her of the old ways; the ways of magic that had long been forgotten. Bonfires, harvest moons, ritual, and oral tradition.  
  
She was lost in this world wind of emotions. Hermione hadn't even remembered what it was she had been doing, all she knew was that if Severus let go of her hand now; she would no longer be doing it. A soft whimper escaped her as he bent his head and brought his lips against her neck.  
  
As quickly as Severus had started the world spinning, he stopped it, as he pulled away and went to sit across from her once more.  
  
"Do you think you can work under pressure, Miss Granger?" There was a hint of a double meaning beneath the surface of his words; and the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips, didn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks.  
  
"It won't be a problem Sir." Hermione didn't bother to look him in the eye. She was way too nervous now.  
  
There rest of their brewing went along without event and in silence. She was glad when she entered her room, and sat down on the bed. Hermione was all ready to finish up her sleep that had been interrupted, when Professor, her owl, tapped at the window.  
  
Once inside he held his leg out to her, as she untied the letter from it, he nipped at her hair, a habit Hermione had grown found of. Turing over the letter she noticed it was from Ginny.  
  
IMione'  
  
I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for a birthday present for Harry with me. You must say yes, you have been cooped up with Professor Snape too long, and you need a girl's day out.  
  
Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Ginny/I  
  
Hermione had forgotten about Harry's birthday with all that had been happening at Grimmauld Place. So with quill in hand she set to work drafting two letters. One was to Dumbledore, for permission to go. Hermione knew that Severus wasn't going to ok such an outing. She could just hear him now, "Miss Granger, there are more important things then a silly little outing to shop."  
  
Well that answer wouldn't do, besides maybe the Headmaster would allow them to have a little party for Harry here at headquarters. Nothing big, but nice all the same. Perhaps even Snape would join them.  
  
Her letter to Ginny was an easy one:  
  
IGinny,  
  
I have written to Dumbledore asking permission. Hope to hear back from him within the week. Besides I have an idea to make this a birthday Harry won't forget. Tell you when I see you.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione/I  
  
"Come here Professor." Hermione's voice was soft. And the black owl came as if obeying a siren's call. She tied the letters on his leg, and stroked the feathers on his head for a while. "Ok, now you must go to Dumbledore first. Then to Ginny." With that he took off out the window and out of sight. 


	8. Part 8

5/23/04  
  
Toxic Part 8  
  
"Really, Ginny do you think Harry would like to be back at Grimmauld place? You know with Sirius' death and all?"  
  
"It's not going to be a problem Mione', after all we're throwing him a party. What could go wrong?"  
  
'Oh, Ginny if you only knew.' Was all Hermione could think. What if Harry got mad at them for doing something like this? This last year he had become more withdrawn, and maybe a little more apt to be snarky.  
  
"Mione' you look tense, how have you been?" Well, if she wanted to ignore the subject of Harry getting miffed about this party then Hermione was not going to stop her.  
  
"Well, Ginny, Professor Snape has been acting odd lately." Hermione's eyes sparkled and there was a wistful quality to her voice, that hadn't been there before.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were so lost in conversation neither of them noticed that they had company. They were talking animatedly so it was easy for them to be followed. McNair had trailed them from Madam Savliaggo's, keeping close enough to hear what they were saying but not close enough for them to suspect.  
  
"Hum." Ginny liked the sound of this. After all it was high time Hermione got her head out of books and onto guys. "How so?"  
  
"I didn't want to tell you in a letter, but he gave me the most wonderful present for my birthday. Then just the other evening when we were working together..." But Hermione trailed off, it seemed she wasn't sure of what she was going to say.  
  
"Out with it Mione', I would tell you if it was me." Ginny was hoping her plea would appeal to that part of Hermione that longed for a sister.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure about saying what had transpired between herself and Professor Snape; at least not where others could hear. In the end Ginny was right in her hope that Hermione missed their sisterly talks.  
  
Ginny listened to the whole story, starting from the night of the Leaving Feast. She was so lost in Hermione's tale that she only made the occasional acknowledgement of agreement. Ginny stared wide-eyed when Hermione spoke of the evening Severus was called by the Dark Lord. Hermione noted the look of surprise and confusion on Ginny's face when she told her about how she was intrigued at seeing him in his Death Eater robes.  
  
Hermione could no longer hide the truth from her friend, or herself. She had seen all of Severus' light and she loved him even through his darkness. It seemed to Hermione that the darkness around his heart was the part of him that intrigued her the most. Her Gryffindor courage, wished to fight whatever demon held his heart captive, just so she could call it her own.  
  
McNair heard all that he needed to justify his master's use of the Killing Curse, he dissapparated from Diagon Alley moments later.  
  
"But Mione', what you're telling me is..."  
  
"Yeah, Ginny, he takes my breath away. When I'm near him everything is different. Its like..." Hermione never finished her words.  
  
She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and felt a warm breath pass across her cheek. "You weren't talking about me, now were you?" Oliver's voice whispered in her ear.  
  
Ginny saw the look on Hermione's face and jumped right in, "Hi, Wood. What are you doing here?"  
  
Oliver settled his arm around Hermione's waist and started walking with them, "Well, Harry has a birthday coming up, and I thought I would get his present out of the way. What about you?" He looked adoringly at Hermione.  
  
"Shopping for Harry." Hermione tried in vain to free herself from Oliver's grasp. Just the feel of his arms around her had Hermione wanting to find the nearest loo.  
  
"Yeah, Mione' is throwing him a party." Damn, she had slipped; Oliver wasn't supposed to know about the party! Ginny mentally kicked herself at the harsh look Hermione threw her way.  
  
"Oh, I haven't gotten my invite yet. Hope I won't be late, not knowing the time or place." Oliver said nonplussed.  
  
Oliver was part of the Order since his graduation, so he knew all about Grimmauld Place. So why hadn't Hermione asked him to come? Just than Ginny had an epiphany, and seeing her chance to turn up the heat on her good old Potions Professor, the youngest Weasley jumped at the chance, "It'll be at Grimmauld Place. Why don't you come? 8 o'clock this Saturday."  
  
Ok, so the hexing she was going to get from Hermione might just be worth it. "Sure I'll be there. By the way, would you like to have lunch today, Mione'?"  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"She would love to. I have to go meet Harry anyway. Bye, Mione. See you at the Order meeting in the Burrow tonight, Oliver." At that Ginny left Hermione staring daggers after her.  
  
As Ginny walked off into the other direction, Oliver pulled Hermione close and started down the street with her. They hadn't spent any time together without the rest of the Golden Trio, and so he was just happy to have her here with him, alone.  
  
"Mione', you ok?" His voice was soft and warm; not like the smooth velvet of Professor Snape's. Oh, bloody hell, she was going to have to stop thinking of him if she was going to get through lunch with Oliver.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, Oliver I'm fine." Hermione said through a forced smile.  
  
"How is your holiday going? I mean you really can't enjoy being walled up in that old house with no company?"  
  
"I have Professor Snape." Her tone held a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Mione', you can't count Snape, that's more punishment than anything else." Oliver didn't like the way this was going. After all what was Hermione doing defending Snape, and why the hell did it bother him so much?  
  
"I swear Oliver, you're worse than Ron and Harry." There was a look on her face that he knew meant the discussion was closed. They went on with their lunch and the conversation was steered toward safer waters.  
  
It was well past Tea Time and Miss Granger still hadn't come back from her shopping trip and all Severus could think was the worst. These were dangerous times for everyone, not to mention more so for a friend of the- boy-who-lived-to-be-a-thorn-in-his-side. There was only one thing Severus could do; he would floo into Diagon Alley, find the little chit and drag her home.  
  
If anything happened to her, Severus would never be able to forgive himself. Not to mention Albus would have his arse thrown into Azkaban, faster than Longbottom could melt a cauldron.  
  
Severus walked over to the fireplace taking a handful of Floo Powder from the jar on the mantle. He gracefully stepped into the fireplace, tossing the powder to the ground as he called out, "Diagon Alley."  
  
Within moments he was gone from the study and standing outside of Flourish and Blotts. 'Now, if I were Miss Granger where would I be?' Turing around Severus realized that they were more alike then either of them wanted to admit, and so he strode into the bookshop. He searched every isle, even asking the clerk if he had seen a young girl that fit Hermione's description.  
  
"Yes, sir. Earlier today, 'bout noon." What the hell was he going to do if she wasn't in the bookstore?  
  
Severus left the store to continue his search, he soon found himself outside of Florian Fortescue's ice cream shop. Odd that his feet would take him here, after all the only thing he like more than books or potions was Florian's ice cream. Perhaps the object of his search would be inside.  
  
Slowly he strode to the door, entering the shop Severus scanned his surroundings. There in the furthest corner sate Miss Granger, and like the ever-adoring puppy at his mistress' heel, Oliver Wood. The Potions Master felt his stomach bottom out, then fill with a nasty sensation almost like taking Skele-grow; Severus Snape would know after all the times Poppy had given it to him after one of the Dark Revels.  
  
"Mione' really, tell me, what is it about Snape's company you like so much?" Oliver's thumb was rubbing against the top of her hand.  
  
"That is none of your business." Her cheeks had gone a slight shade of pink at the question.  
  
Snape had just caught what Wood had said and figured it was time sit in the shadows and do a little reconnaissance. This could get interesting, that was if Wood had guts enough to push for an answer.  
  
"It was only a question, really Mione'. No reason to be so defensive. That is unless there is something to be defensive about."  
  
Hermione pulled her hand away from him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Oliver Wood, you are a bloody idiot. What do you want to know? That I enjoy Professor Snape's company?"  
  
There was a moment of silence as the whole shop stilled. Hermione sensed that all eyes were on them now, and lowered her voice. "Well, I do. He is nothing like you think. All you see is the Professor who took points away from your precious Gryffindor."  
  
"What are you saying Mione'? You haven't gotten soft on him have you?" There was a look of disgust on Oliver's face.  
  
"All I am saying is that he isn't as bad as everyone thinks. That's all." Slowly Hermione took Oliver's hand, a sign that she no longer wished to argue.  
  
Not as bad as everyone thinks? Well, he would just have to show her. Slipping out of the shadows Severus came to stand behind Oliver's seat. "Miss Granger, what pray tell are you doing here, and not back at headquarters?" His voice was like silk, over iron.  
  
"I um, well you see sir...."  
  
Oliver stood up to face him, "Oh, come off it Snape. Hermione is safe with me."  
  
Professor Snape reached around Oliver and took Hermione by the hand and drew her close to his side. "Be that as it may, Miss Granger was supposed to be back hours ago. Now good day to you."  
  
Grasping Hermione close to him, they disapperated from sight. Severus felt the tugging at his navel that apperation always caused, but there was something more there this time. It was a feeling of accomplishment. All those years ago he could never do it; today Snape changed all of that.  
  
Today Severus Snape showed that there was more to him than just his snarky side. Today he proved that in this case he was the Alfa male. 'But why would that matter Severus?' The little Snape in his head keep repeating. 


End file.
